A World Beyond Ours
by Taric123
Summary: Shadow couldn't believe her eyes. There in the middle of the clearing was a small bundle. In the bundle appeared to be a small human. What is a human doing in the middle of the forest all alone? Who left it there? Does Shadow leave it there, or will she take it? Read and find out. (This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. )
1. A Strange New Addition

I do not own any of the Naruto characters or places pertaining to such.

I only own the wolves and wolf den.

The rating might go up for this story in later chapters depending on what I want to do.

This might or might not be a yaoi, it really depends if I'm up to the challenge to write something like that.

I don't have a Beta so forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes.

* * *

1

Shadow couldn't believe what she was seeing.

There three feet in front of her secret sanctuary was a little bundle of blankets. Now a bundle of blankets wasn't something to be surprised about. Shadow has seen many blankets left in the woods she calls home. People leave blankets, tablecloths, and bits of fabric here and there all the time. Which she takes and places in her sanctuary, making a very comfy bed. She lives near a small town after all. Though she didn't live near enough to see humans frequently. Shadow see a few during the warmer seasons; fewer during the colder seasons. But there are sufficient numbers of people through her woods to get quite a collection of soft materials.

The thing about this particular bundle, however, was that there was a small appendage sticking out. Shadow knew for a fact that humans had things they call "hands" that looked just like the small appendage. She also knew that tiny humans had "hands" that small. She instantly concluded the bundle had to be a tiny human.

What she didn't know was: "What is the tiny human doing out in the forest, all alone?" Usually tiny humans had a large human or two with them at all times. Never has Shadow seen one all alone before. And this one looked rather small, though it seemed bigger than any puppy she'd ever seen.

Shadow takes a look around to make sure there was no one around, before she cautiously walked up to the human sleeping in the bundle. She couldn't help but stare at the little creature. It was clearly a boy. Most folks say that wolves are colorblind, but Shadow wasn't like most wolves and she could clearly see the bright blond hair that could rival the sun. And when that little baby opened his eyes, she was met with a blue so pure, she could swear she was looking at crystal clear water. What intrigued Shadow the most was the three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. They made the human look somewhat like a fox.

The longer Shadow stared at the child, the more she fell in love with him and began to cuddle up to the small creature in the bundle. When she heard the yipping of her own pups hidden away in the sanctuary, she grabbed the bundle and carried the boy human into her home.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Page Break++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Later in the night, Shadow lays with her pups and new human child, thinking hard about what names she should give to her children.

The first pup Shadow had is female and golden brown with white on the underside of her tail, the backs of her legs, along her neck to under her chin, and on her belly. There was a thin stripe of black starting at the tip of her nose, up her face, over her head, and down her back to stop at the tip of her tail. She also had a little bit of black at the tip of her ears and and the front of her jaws. Her eyes were a deep golden color that seemed to constantly change shades.

"I'm going to call you, Sun-Dance, because of your golden coat and the way your eyes seem to dance."

Her second pup is male and studying him more closely, Shadow could see that he was completely different from his sister. He had a deep gray coat with white half way up his paws, on his underbelly, and on the end of his tail. There's also a little white on his snout starting at his nose to end just below his eyes, which are a dull green color.

"You look so much like your father. I think I'll call you, Moon-Fang."

Then Shadow turned to look at her human.

"Since you're a human, I'll try to give you a more human name. What would make a good name for you? Hmm… I still don't understand most of humans say, but I've heard what sounds like names before. I got it! How about, Naruto? Yes that's a good name. You are my son, Naruto."

With names decided for her little ones, Shadow finally fell asleep wrapped around her children.

* * *

So what do you think?

Should I continue with this?

Let me know.


	2. Wandering Thoughts

Well here's another chapter. It's half as long as the first one, but I promise the next on will be longer.

'words' = Thinking

"words" = Speaking

* * *

2

The next morning Shadow woke with the rising sun as she always has. She looked to her children, finding them snuggled together. After she made sure they were warm enough, Shadow got up and made her way to the opening of her sanctuary. Before stepping through the threshold, she put her nose to the ground, sniffing for any signs of late-night intruders. Satisfied that nothing big found it's way near her home, Shadow turned her nose to the air to sniff for any danger nearby. Smelling nothing nearby, Shadow made her way out of her sanctuary to the stream that ran through the clearing. The stream itself wasn't very big, but it was big enough to get a good long drink from.

After getting a drink, Shadow shook any dust and dirt that stuck to her fur as she slept. 'Maybe I should check on my food supply, I haven't been hunting for a while.' She thought to herself as she made her way to the back of the clearing where the line of trees connected to her sanctuary. There in the corner Shadow buries all her left over food so other animals can't steal it, and so if it goes bad, it won't stink up her sanctuary. Unburying her supply, Shadow finds that she has a good three days left before she needs more food.

"Thank the Great Wolves of the Sky, I won't have to leave my children for a while." She said aloud to herself as she re-buries her food. When she was done, she made her way back to her sanctuary to check on her pups. Shadow could her small whimpers coming from her pups and strangely enough, a couple coming from her tiny human. She knew that her pups were hungry, but the only conclusion she could come up with was that her human was hungry as well. 'I hope Naruto can drink wolf milk' Shadow thought as she layed down near her pups to nurse them.

After a while of nursing, Shadow was relieved to find that Naruto was just fine drinking her milk and won't have any problems. If not, she wouldn't have known what to give him, for she has never fed a tiny human before. Shadow looked down once again at her children, napping away, snuggled (once again) together at her side. She turned her attention to the entrance of her sanctuary; staring at nothing in particular, thinking to herself, 'What a life I've made for myself, huh? I can't wait to see how my children will grow up.' Shadow let her thoughts wander all day and well into the night.

* * *

I would really appreciate some reviews guys. Please say something, the suspense is killing me!

Anyway, should the next chapter be:

(1) a jump to when the pups and Naruto are older (if you want me to do this, what age should the kids be?)?

(2) or should I do a back story of how Shadow came to find her sanctuary and why she had pups in the first place?

Review and let me know what you think.


	3. A Camping Trip

Because of the wonderful Alice-Italy-Haruhi, I have decided to make this chapter about when Naruto and the pups are around six in human years. The pups Sun-Dance and Moon-Fang are going to grow at the same rate as Naruto, even though wolves grow faster than humans. I thought it would be better if Sun and Moon grew along-side Naruto instead of being like twice his height even though they're only five. I just wanted to make that clear so people won't get confused. As well, the wolves in my story are going to be around the height of a below average female human; around 5' or 4'9".

As for the other selection (Shadow's back story), I decided it would be better as a bonus chapter at the end or as a separate thing instead of part of this story.

This chapter starts with Iruka and Kakashi, but they will not be a couple in this story of mine. Sorry. I thought it would be a little easier on me.

* * *

**3**

Iruka loved to camp. In fact he always comes up to the mountains to camp for weeks on end every summer. He found camping to be a nice way to relieve the stress that builds up from day to day. Yes he loved to camp. He thought himself stupid however for agreeing to come on this particular trip. His stupid best friend, Kakashi, had convinced Iruka to go camping…. IN THE WINTER!

Don't get him wrong, Iruka thought that the mountains covered in snow was a beautiful sight. Even more so up close. It was just cold as hell and the last time he checked, the portable thermometer he had brought said -3. He didn't care if Kakashi liked the cold, -3 degrees was not a suitable temperature to be camping in. Any temperature cold enough to see your breath on the air was unacceptable for camping.

Speaking of Kakashi, he had left over an hour ago stating, "I'm going to go collect some firewood!" smirking noticeably behind his mask. instead he was most likely walking in circles or sitting under some tree reading his 'Make-Out Paradise.' In Iruka's opinion, that book series should be burned or at least band from the market. but that's just Iruka's opinion.

After about the first twenty minutes of waiting for Kakashi to come back, being the smart person he is, Iruka gathered firewood himself and was now sitting by a nice warm fire that was in the fire pit at the center of their campsite. He couldn't fathom how Kakashi could stand the cold.

For the next half hour or so, Iruka sat in his fold out chair, reading the book he's been working on. Sometime during Iruka's reading, Kakashi decided to return to their campsite and unsurprising, forgot to collect wood. Iruka looked at him with a disappointed look until Kakashi broke eye contact and began poking at Iruka's fire with a stick laying next to the pit. They sat like that for a little while longer and when Iruka was almost done with the second to last chapter, he heard some rustling in the bushes to his right. He turned his head just in time to see black and white against the green that froze before it could fall from the bush. He stared at the spot for a few seconds before hearing more movement, but just farther away. He couldn't see anything and stared for just a while longer before turning to Kakashi.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"The movement in the bushes over there." Iruka turns pointing to the bushes, then turned back to look at Kakashi.

"I didn't see anything." Confused, Kakashi begins poking at the fire again.

With a sigh, Iruka looks back at his book. "Must be seeing things."

A couple seconds later, a twig snapped close by and both their heads shot up. At the edge of the clearing stood a very big, black wolf. Iruka tried to stay calm because alarming a mama wolf (Iruka could only guess it was a she because of the two pups standing on either side of her) was dangerous and stupid. Being a school teacher, Iruka knew a lot so he was smart enough to just stand still and let the mama do as she wanted. She was just probably curious about the smell of the fire and just came to investigate. He hoped she would leave without any trouble. He was, for once wrong. She just stood there staring at Kakashi and himself. It was like she didn't know what to do.

Before Iruka or Kakashi could try to find some way to get the wolves to leave, a small child no bigger than a toddler, came walking, on all fours, out from behind the she-wolf.

* * *

The next chapter will start with Shadow and her pups. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter and i know I said it would be longer, but I thought i should post what I have so that you all wouldn't have to wait as long. please don't hurt me! (runs and hides under bed)

(peeks out from under bed) I'll post another chapter soon, I promise. This time i'll keep that promise. :)


	4. The Snow

I told you I would post soon! :)

* * *

Shadow sat at the opening to her den, half sitting on dried out leaves, the other on snow. At the moment she was watching her now 5 summers old pups play in the snow. Her adopted pup on the other hand was still sleeping in the nest, tiered from playing in the snow the day before.

Moon-Fang never really liked the snow because, as he puts it, the snow is too slippery and is hard to walk properly on. Shadow figured he just didn't like how wet he got after playing. Even though he didn't like the snow, he still put up with it and played to make his brother and sister happy. He is the eldest after all.

Sun-Dance however, loved the snow, particularly how the fresh snow is soo soft and fluffy and tastes weird on her tongue. She loved it soo much that Sun could always find some reason to convince her mother to let her out to play.

Shadow personally loved the snow for it's beauty and grace. However, she disliked the fact that her pups could easily hide from her in it. Shadow wasn't born in the mountains, so her coat didn't change colors or shades with the changing of the seasons. Because her pups had a father who was in fact a mountain wolf, their coats did change, but not drastically. Moon's coat became soo light that he looked almost as white as the snow, while Sun's coat becomes a lighter tan. Because of this ability, Shadow has to be even more alert and watchful or she'll loose her pups in the snow.

Shadow watched her pups for well over twenty minutes before she felt something move onto her back.

"Good morning Naru, how did you sleep?" without even looking, Shadow instantly knew it was Naruto.

"Good." he yawned and curled up on her back, his head resting over her shoulder. Even though Naruto was a human, Shadow still loved him as if she gave birth to him herself. Shadow didn't know how old Naruto was when she found him, but guessing by the fact that he was smaller than Moon-Fang, Shadow figured he was about four and a half to five summers old.

The one thing about Naruto that Shadow couldn't figure out was the fact that, even though he had no fur, Naru was just fine in the snow. It took a lot to make him cold and that's what Shadow couldn't figure. Still, ever since he was littler, Naruto always liked to curl up in her fur. Of course Shadow didn't mind and even enjoyed it tremendously when all three of her pups snuggled with her. During their first winter as a family, Shadow had wrapped her pups in the blankets and big pieces of torn fabric around her pups for warm. Even to their fifth summer, she still wrapped them up to keep them warm. No matter what season it was, the pups still would snuggle their mother at night. Shadow loved it all the more.

"Mama?"

"Yes love?"

"Can you teach us some more about hunting today?" Sun-Dance was looking at her mother expectantly with the biggest eyes she could. like always, Shadow just couldn't say no.

"I guess a little lesson couldn't hurt."

Sun ran back to her brother to tell him thinking, 'Works every time,' with a smile spread wide across her face. Sun, Moon, and Naruto all enjoyed mama's lessons.

"Just wait 'till I get Naru ready, then we can go."

"Ok Mama!"

By then, Naruto had jumped off his Mama's back and ran into the den in search of the deep blue blanket with the knot in it. Shadow made Naruto wear it every time they left the clearing so he could become darker and hide better in the brush especially during the winter seasons when the snow was on the ground. He didn't really care that he had to wear it, but it made his Mama happy.

Shadow made sure Naruto had the blanket on right before walking out of the den towards the edge of the clearing. She stopped and turned her head back looking for her other pups. Sun and Moon, while waiting for their mom and brother get ready.

"Sun? Moon? Are you two coming or am I just teaching Naruto today?"

"We're coming Mama!"

Shadow lead her pups through the bushes and out of the clearing, making her way to the creek to start her lesson.

* * *

I have another two questions to ask the readers of my story:

1. Should my story be in the world of ninjas? If not what kind of AU should it be? I'd like to know what you think. :)

2. Should Naruto still have the nine tails sealed inside him or at least be associated with the fox?

Leave a review and tell me what you think. 'Till next time, Taric.


End file.
